Potter vs Malfoy
by Tinkerbell11009
Summary: A story of Veronica, a girl that lives in a family of Slytherins while she's a Griffindor. She finds love in two places. Who will she choose?


VERONICA'S

"Veronica, get your butt up now!" my mom yelled up stairs.

I groaned, dragging myself out of the comfort of my bed. I then slumped down the stairs to my mom who was waiting at the bottom.

"Veronica, you're going to be spending the rest of the summer at the Malfoy's. Now go get ready and packed," my mom said.

"But," I argued.

"You're going and that's final," she interrupted.

I turned around relunctaly and made my way back upstairs. I didn't want to go to the Malfoy's, that's where Draco was. At our school, Hogwarts, we were enemies. I was in the house of Griffindor and he was in Sytherin. Our parents however had all been in Slytherin together and were best friends. I was the odd one out.

As I packed my things I thought about what evil things Draco would do to me. Maybe he would enchant my makeup to me look like a clown or make all my books fly around the room to where I can't read them. I wasn't looking forward to going there.

When I finally finished packing it was around dinner time. So we went to the Malfoy's by floo power.

"Lizzy!" Draco's mother called as my mom entered the room.

"Narcissa!" my mom replied giving her a huge hug.

"Hello Lucius," my dad greeted Draco's father.

"Good to see you Paul," he said in his usual uptight serious manner.

"Oh!Veronica! You've grown so much!" Narcissa said, happy to see me.

"Thank you for having me this summer Mrs. Malfoy," I thanked her.

"Oh, it's our pleasure! And you know you can call me Narcissa," she told me.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Now, where is that son of mine?" she said, "Draco!"

He walked in the room and I think my whole heart melted. He was so hot since the last time I saw him.

"Say hi to Veronica," Narcissa told him.

He walked over to me and shook my hand, "Nice to see you again Veronica."

I could have gotten lost in his eyes but he whispered something that reminded me why I hated him.

"Traitor."

That one word had ruled over my first five year at Hogwarts. He would never let me forget I was the only Griffindor in a family of Slytherin's.

"Draco, take Veronica to her room," Narcissa told him.

"Yes mother," he said relunctly.

I followed Draco up the wide staircase and down the hall to my usual room. I walked in to see everything the same as I had left it before. My room was the only one in the entire house with Griffindor décor. Narcissa wanted me to feel comfortable so she had it done after my first year. I walked over to my bed and laid on it. It was just as comfortable as ever.

There was a noise form the door. I looked up to see Draco still standing there.

"Are you waiting on something?" I asked him.

"A tip would be nice, I did help you with you bags," he replied evilly.

I got up and walked over to him, "Here's a tip, don't let the door hit you on the way out." And with that I closed it in his face.

As I started to walk away there was a knock on the door. I answered it and found Draco still standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, sort of pissed off that he hadn't left yet.

"Dinner is at 10. It's formal, your dress is in the closet. Don't be late," he said then walked off across the hall to his room.

I watched him as he walked to his room. If only he knew how I really felt.

I closed the door after he was gone and went to my closet. The dress I pulled out was beautiful. It was a gold knee-length, strapless. The bottom half of the dress was poofed out and covered in red-crimson sparkles. I also found a pair of gold heels to go with it.

I looked at the clock to see how long I had to get ready. I had two hours, so I went to the bathroom to start. I had a master bath and it was gorgeous. It was as if it was for a queen. I unpacked all my makeup and products on the huge counter top. I then started warming the water for my shower. While I waited I went into my room and started unpacking my clothes. Half way through it was time to get in the shower. I took thirty minutes so that gave me an hour and a half to get ready. I got out, dried off, and went into my room covered in a towel.

"Draco!" I screamed.

He jumped where he was, startled by my entrance, and covered his eyes.

"I was just checking on you and I heard you war in the shower so I thought I would wait on you, but I didn't think you would come out in a towel," he stammered an excuse.

I looked at him, "Well, since my dress is out here and in plain sight that isn't really a good excuse. So why are you really in here?" I said with a smirk, like his that he's so famous for.

"The truth is I came in here to try to take something of yours," he confessed.

"Come here," I told him.

He walked toward me with his hands behind his back.

"What did you take?" I asked.

"I'll trade you," he said, smirking.

I glared at him, "trade what?"

"This for your towel," he said as he pulled his hand from behind his back. In his hand he held on of my bras.

"You little piece of scum! How dare you go through my things!" I yelled, chasing him around the room.

"Careful Veronica, your towel might fall off," Draco called.

I stopped where I was, I had realized we had been running in circled, so I turned around and waited for him to run into me.

When he finally did I took my things back from him and kicked him out of my room, but in the process of getting him out the door he managed to get my towel.

"Wow Veronica, didn't know you were like that," Draco said from outside the door.

"Just because you're good at getting girls naked doesn't mean that I'm like that Draco," I told him.

"Whatever," was all he said.

After all that I only had half an hour to get ready. I ran to the bathroom and put on my makeup, dried my hair, and curled it. I then ran back into my room and got dressed. Now I had ten minutes to finish and get down stairs. I went to the bathroom and put my hair in a pony tail with a red ribbon and put on my shoes.

As I walked out of my bathroom there was a knock on my door. I answered it to see Draco there in a tux and a tie that matched my dress.

"I am to escort you tonight," he said smugly. I smiled, clearly our mom's had set this up. They had been trying to get me and Draco together for years.

I took his arm and followed him to the stairs.

"By the way, you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Uh, thanks," I replied, shocked by his comment. He had never tried this hard before.

When we made it to the top of the stairs there was a huge chorus of "Surprise's" and "Happy Birthday Veronica's".

With all the things that had been happening today I had forgot that today was my birthday.

The whole downstairs was decorated for Griffindor. All my friends were probably laughing at the fact I was on Draco's arm. I ran down the stairs to hug my parents and Draco's.

"Thank you so much for the party!" I said repeatly.

"You welcome sweetie," Narcissa said, "Now go have fun."

I went off to go see my friends, but was still being followed by Draco.

I turned around to face him, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm your escort, I have to," he stated.

"Then make yourself useful and go get me something to drink," I told him.

"Yes my queen," he said sarcastically.

As he walked off I met up with my three best friends, Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. We had been together since our first year at Hogwarts.

"Veronica!" Hermonie screamed as she hugged me.

"It's nice to see you too Hermonie," I said with a laugh.

"I've missed you so much! Why do you never write me back?" she asked, still hugging.

"Hermonie, I think you're squeezing her to death," Ron said as he tried to pull her off of me.

"Thanks Ron, now I can have my girl," Harry said as he came over to me and kissed me.


End file.
